As is well known to those skilled in the art, lubricating oils may be improved by addition thereto of a wide range of additives. Many of these additives are useful to improve the detergency or wear-resistant properties of a lubricating oil. Typical of the many prior art disclosures relating to such additives may be the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,892, 4,048,080, 2,568,876, 3,126,936, 3,131,150, 4,338,205 and Netherlands Pat. No. 7,509,289 etc.
Assignee's copending application Ser. No. 465,941, filed Feb. 14, 1983, for Hydrocarbyl-substituted Mono-and bis Succinimide having Polyamine Chain-Linked Hydroxyacyl Radicals and Mineral Oil Compositions Containing Same by Thomas J. Karol, Raymond C. Schlicht, and Harold S. Magaha discloses additives which are shown to be characterized by their ability to inhibit elastomer seal deterioration and by their improved dispersancy. The disclosure of that application is incorporated herein by reference thereto. The references disclosed in that application (together with U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,704 cited therein) provide additional background.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel lubricating oil characterized by its improved wear resistant properties and by its improved dispersant properties. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.